<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Human Suit by Hopetohell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955940">His Human Suit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetohell/pseuds/Hopetohell'>Hopetohell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wounds (2019), Wounds - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Degradation, Fisting, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexualized Violence, Smut, dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetohell/pseuds/Hopetohell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Don’t worry. Just let it happen. Let me in. Let us in, let us crawl through you and over you and in you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will’s been a bit...<em>off</em> lately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will (Wounds)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Human Suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not like Will’s never initiated a bit of rough play. He’s so goddamned big with hands like plates; <em>fuck,</em> he can lay one over your entire face and wrap his fingers around; if he put his fist in you it’d leave you gaping open, leave you wrecked, leave you ruined</p>
<p>
  <em>What’s the matter, doll? Oh if you could only see it, see the way your body’s pining for me</em>
</p>
<p>As he’s holding that massive hand to the light, slick and shining and positively dripping with how urgently you need him in you, </p>
<p>
  <em>Christ you’re desperate, aren’t you? I think— I think— you’d take whatever I gave you and you’d thank me. I could take this bottle and twist it right up into your cunt and you would thank me for the privilege</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wouldn’t you</em>
</p>
<p>You would, and it’s a problem; his eyes are on you meteor-bright and <em>Will. Please. Please, I need—</em></p>
<p>You need the crawling, creeping, ugly things behind his eyes; you need every little worming thing that twists through him. You need— you need— something. It’s impossible to qualify beyond a nebulous creeping insect-foot itch, but whatever it is he has it and you need it. You’re going to beg him for it and watch his eyes turn colder with every word as Will slips away and lets something foul take his place. </p>
<p>
  <em>It’s what you wanted, isn’t it? To be ripped apart? To be taken to the very edge of your endurance, til you can’t even scream any more? Doll, pet, precious— </em>cycling through names like trying on clothes, like peering at his human suit in the mirror and tugging at the parts that don’t fit quite right— <em>oh sweetling, when the sun goes down you’re mine, mine for as long as I want to use you. And you will</em>
</p>
<p>You absolutely unfortunately desperately will</p>
<p>
  <em>let me use you; you’ll welcome me into your sticky wet cunt, so loose from my fist, fuck, you think you can satisfy me? Me? But don’t worry, you filthy little thing, don’t worry</em>
</p>
<p>He croons like he cares, like he isn’t overtaken by crawling animal need, like he isn’t going to desecrate every inch of you with the bruising press of his cock, with his fingers that follow it inside you to spread you ever wider, ever further open, so that he can get so very far inside you and whatever is in him can get out. </p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t worry. Just let it happen. Let me in. Let us in, let us crawl through you and over you and in you and and and </em>
</p>
<p>He is unbelievable, folding you up like paper, like nothing, molding your screaming muscles into new configurations, soaking up your pleas, your cries, the sudden clenching white-knuckle grip of the orgasm he drags (kicking and screaming) from you. It’s an all-consuming terrifying agony— are you dying? You must be, because who could feel this and live?</p>
<p>
  <em>Me. I felt it. Feel it. Every second of every day I feel it and now for just a moment you feel it too, don’t you? That creeping crawling nasty something. It pushes me down because I let it push me down, it crawled out from me and into you because when it asked where warmth lived, where it could find sweet and gentle things to break, I told it—</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I told it—</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sweetling, oh, I told it all about you. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>